


Steel

by Delphi



Series: At Sea [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship, Swords & Fencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:30:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jee watches Zuko care for his swords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steel

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.

He opens his eyes to find Zuko sitting over by the fire, cleaning his swords.

The empty space in the bed is still warm, and Jee is too comfortable to rise and return to his cabin just yet, and so he lingers.

Most of the crew are of the mind that those swords are only for show. Zuko never spars with them on deck, after all.

But then, he thinks—smiling faintly as he watches Zuko stroke a blade with a sure, devoted hand—most of the crew are also of the mind that the prince is still a virgin.


End file.
